


Listen up!

by Fictio



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at enemies to lovers, Boys Kissing, Debate Club, Enemies to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictio/pseuds/Fictio
Summary: Tim wants to bang his head in one of the drawers in front of him. The most annoying and obnoxious person on this planet has called for him. The 6'5 giant is standing with his asshole friends like usual. He's not a jock even if he looks like one, he's the president of the debate club, Armie fucking Hammer.(For CMBYN Big bang 2019)
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 133
Kudos: 237
Collections: CMBYN Big Bang 2019





	1. Armie-douche-Hammer

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou @[Vespercat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperCat/pseuds/VesperCat) for editing this! You were kind and generous with my mistakes ❤.  
> This is my first go at enemies to lovers so please be gentle with me :)

Like a ghost, he roams around the crowded hallway – soundlessly moving forward, ignoring any awkward eye contact and never touching anyone. He has perfected the craft of going about his day without being bothered by idiot highschoolers.

For Tim, High school is hell. Everyone here is entitled and self centred, be it friendships or relationships, it's all about me, me and me. Tim is so done with this high school bullshit, he would really like to move on to college where he can be free, where he can be actually appreciated, where he can date someone who's the same as him.

He has always wanted to be an actor, starring in small roles and some advertisements since he was a little kid. His desire increased tenfold when he saw the Dark Knight and he was hellbent on securing his future. He signed up for drama classes, auditioned for the school play and became a member of the debate team. The last one helped him with two things - he could work on his oral skills (ahem), that ever resurfacing lisp and the other thing was that it would look good on his application for colleges. He's not afraid to be ambitious and if he has to work hard to achieve something he wants, so be it. He's not like other high schoolers who are just in for partying, dating and having fun.

There's also the fact that he hasn't dated anyone, ever. Everyone thinks he's a weird drama kid who has no experience but who absolutely nails the complicated roles he gets. And honestly, he's glad he isn't dating someone, he can't handle that kind of distraction. Because they would be a distraction, he would never call a lover, a muse.

As he walks down the Hallway of Hell, he spots someone from the corner of his eye. He tries to hide himself behind a big jock who's talking to some cheerleader but unfortunately he's caught.

"Hey Chalamet!"

“Fuck!”

Tim wants to bang his head in one of the drawers in front of him. The most annoying and obnoxious person on this planet has called for him. The 6'5 giant is standing with his asshole friends like usual. He's not a jock even if he looks like one, he's the president of the debate club, Armie fucking Hammer. 

Armie Hammer who's got the good looks, got the good grades, who parades around the halls of highschool oozing confidence and charm. He has mastered the language of sarcasm and witty comebacks, so much so that it's the only language he can speak. If he is around with his equally obnoxious and wannabe friends, then you're sure to be ridiculed right then and there.

"Oye! Frenchie!"

_That jerk!_

Armie never knew about him until the debate club. Tim had always been in his own head, having few friends, Saoirse being one of them, his best friend. When he first applied for the club, he was wandering outside the room looking clueless. Armie was alone in the club waiting for others to join him, both of them were early. And of course Armie Hammer alone is a different person than Armie Hammer surrounded by other high school jerks. He went up to Tim and asked him a few questions, introduced himself. He was gracious enough to tell him to sit down, offered him some snacks. And Tim really thought that Armie had been mislabeled by everyone in highschool. But his realisation only lasted a day, the very next morning he was mocking his name and his french roots.

And that continued, Tim never really said anything. He would roll his eyes and let it go because it wasn't a big deal and Armie was Armie, his usual self. But that didn't mean that Tim would let himself be thrown on the train of mockery, that he would allow Armie and his friends to waste his time.

So he ducks his head and pretends not to hear him. He doesn't even care that Armie and his army are standing a few feet away, he just walks forward. As he moves along he hears Armie's friends laughing, probably because he left him stranded, ignored the fuck out of him.

But he can't ignore him forever, he shares a few classes with Armie and of course the drama club. So when the second class is about to start, Armie arrives late and for some reason he looks only at Tim. With a weird fucking smile. Tim feels strange under all the attention. This isn't the first time that this has happened, he would catch Armie’s eyes on him every once in awhile and he wouldn't be able to do anything except duck his head, hide his face behind his long curls.

He thinks about it, 'Does this mean anything? Maybe Armie likes him?' 

_No. Not possible!_

He thinks as Armie sits next to his pretty girlfriend Liz. She is equally annoying as Armie. She's obsessed with social media, likes to post stories 24/7 in the name of content and really wants to become an Instagram model. What Armie sees in her is beyond Tim's thinking capabilities. Maybe they deserve each other, they are the perfect high school couple and they are both obnoxious.

For the rest of the lesson, Tim tries to concentrate. Tries not to stare at Armie’s back and decipher his stupid stares and the attention he throws at Tim. Just this weekend he explained to Saoirse about his situation. The answer he got was unsatisfactory and totally uncalled for.

_“I think you're obsessed with him.”_

_“I am not! I told you he always tries to talk to me and sometimes I catch him looking at me!”_

_“That could happen...But I really think he's that friendly. And I really don't care about him. I do care about you though, why are you always talking about him? Hmm? Armie did this. Armie did that. He called me names! OMG, Saoirse, he looked at me!”_

_“Shut up! I don't talk about him that much!”_

_“Oh you do Pony.” She giggles as he pouts, “I just hope you don't think about him all the time. Because that would mean that you have come to like Armie Hammer and I don't know what to do with that...”_

_“Oh my god. I don't like him!”_

He's lost in his thoughts when someone comes up to him and bends down at his feet. Suddenly he's mere inches away from the man in his thoughts, Armie Hammer is on his knees beside his desk for some reason. 

_Fuck! He's so gorgeous._

Tim can count his lashes from where he is sitting. Armie's blue blue eyes are something to worship. Tim can take a deep dive in those baby blues.

“Sorry. Lost my pencil.” Slowly and with intention, Armie picks up his pencil and runs it over Tim’s calves. His heart leaps in his throat. Palms start sweating, a blush rises high on his cheek.

_That has to be intentional, right? RIGHT?!_

Maybe it's just him but Tim feels a certain tension between them as Armie refuses to move back to his seat and Tim refuses to take his eyes off of Armie. It's only when the teacher comes in that they are back to their respective roles.

And as usual Tim thinks about this encounter all fucking day. And the next day. And the one after that. He puts it carefully in a box labeled 'Armie Hammer's questionable intentions’ and analyses it thoroughly until Armie does something new. Actually he waits for Armie to do something new. Secretly likes the fact that the most popular guy in highschool gives him attention. Whatever that maybe. 

And no. That does not mean that Tim likes him. Absolutely not. 

______

The debate club is preparing for the nationals. Under the supervision of Armie it has truly flourished. For the past two years they've made it to the nationals. Last year they came in third. This year Armie is really working for the first position. 

The states were stressful as it, Tim doesn't know how he will handle the nationals. This is his freshman year and he went for the debate club without knowing that it was one of the best in the country. That Armie fucking hammer took it so seriously. And since this is Armie’s last year, he expects him to overwork him and every single one of his team members. He just hopes he has time for the drama club.

There are multiple categories that the debate team takes part in - 

  1. **Big Questions Debate** : Big Questions is about opening students minds and encouraging them to engage in life discussion that may not align with their previously held beliefs. It's about learning more about important matters.
  2. **Congressional Debate** (House & Senate) : A simulation of the U.S. legislative process, students generate a series of bills and resolutions for debate in Congressional Debate. Debaters alternate delivering speeches for and against the topic in a group setting. An elected student serves as a presiding officer to ensure debate flows smoothly. Students are assessed on their research, argumentation, and delivery skills, as well as their knowledge and use of parliamentary procedure.
  3. **Extemporaneous Debate** :A one-on-one format, Extemporaneous Debate consists of two students who will argue a specified topic with limited preparation time. Students are given a minimum of thirty minutes to prepare for each debate and are notified if they are for or against the provided resolution. This quick-moving debate takes roughly 20 minutes to complete.
  4. **Lincoln-Douglas Debate** : In this one-on-one format, students debate a topic provided by the National Speech & Debate Association. Topics range from individual freedom versus the collective good to economic development versus environmental protection. Students may consult evidence gathered prior to the debate but may not use the internet in round. An entire debate is roughly 45 minutes and consists of constructive speeches, rebuttals, and cross-examination
  5. **Policy Debate** : A two-on-two debate that focuses on a policy question for the duration of the academic year, this format tests a student’s research, analytical, and delivery skills. Policy debate involves the proposal of a plan by the affirmative team to enact a policy, while the negative team offers reasons to reject that proposal. Throughout the debate, students have the opportunity to cross-examine one another. 
  6. **Public Forum Debate** : Public Forum involves opposing teams of two, debating a topic concerning a current event. Proceeding a coin toss, the winners choose which side to debate (PRO or CON) or which speaker position they prefer (1st or 2nd), and the other team receives the remaining option. Students present cases, engage in rebuttal and refutation, and also participate in a “crossfire” (similar to a cross examination) with the opportunity to question the opposing team. 



Everyone is assigned one of these particular categories so that they focus on winning in these events. Some people on his team who want to become lawyers or want to join politics (yuck) choose the congressional debate and policy debate. The freshmen usually go for public forum. For some reason despite being a freshman, Tim was assigned Lincoln-douglas. He isn't sure how will he do in a one on one format(in the states he was in the public forum category). Maybe Armie is trying to fuck him over ...But that doesn't make any sense. The only other reason could be that Armie thinks he's very capable and that's why he is trusting Tim with this. And honestly Tim doesn't know how to feel about that...

After every category is assigned there's one left. Extemporaneous.

Armie always choses Extemporaneous because not only is he a very good debater but also because he's quick witted and the most intelligent guy on the team. Tim _really_ doesn't like him but he's not going to be stupid as to say that Armie isn't the best at what he does. The man is incredible, the way he speaks, the way he controls his pitch and pace, the words he uses, the absolute charm he oozes. He can be overwhelming in a debate. He is undefeated in every category. No one has ever questioned his authority in the debate club. Not even when he named the team.

“Listen up!”

“What?” Dakota Johnson looks at him weirdly.

“The name for our team.”

“I think Avengers is the best idea.” Ben, the dude bro who's the son of some big oil tycoon, answers. He's a year older than Tim and he's going for the policy debate.

“What do you think Tim?” Armie diverts all attention on Tim. The way he asks, it looks like he is just asking for the sake of asking, not like he's actually going to consider Tim's suggestion. Well... not like Tim gives two fucks about the team's name but it still infuriates him, Armie's casual and condescending behaviour towards Tim.

“Whatever works.”

“Ohh, whatever works. So should we go with Avengers?”

And why is he doing this? Why is he mocking Tim in front of his team members?

Tim glares at him. Armie gives him a toothy grin, “Listen up it is.”

The practice continues. In teams and one on one. Some of his team members focus on researching the debate materials, going over the content and topics with Armie. All of them are comfortable with the categories, having performed at the states. 

At the end of the practice, Tim's exhausted, having head-butted with Ben in a debate. He just wants to go home and lie down. Tomorrow he has drama club. Although there's no plays in the next four months, he wouldn't want to miss any activities. Drama club is his priority and always will be.

“Chalamet!”

The last thing he wants to do is talk to Armie. He's already wound up by the discussion with Ben.

“Yeah?”

“Frenchie, I wanted to give you some feedback on your performance.” Armie sits in his fucking chair with a nonchalant expression. 

_Frenchie? Really? Fuck you._

Tim is fucking pissed because Armie isn't even looking at him. He is using that God forsaken nickname and he's showing again how he doesn't take Tim seriously. An offhand comment for his unimportant team member. 

He remains silent but he's sure his face is red as a fucking tomato.

“You're always on the verge of rambling. And that's really bad because you lose your train of thought and that gives the other team the advantage of …”

“I think you're too dominating at times.”

He doesn't know what he's doing honestly. He just wants to get back at him. Wants to stand up for himself for the times Armie's made fun of him and for the times he's ignored him, played hot and cold whenever he wanted.

“What?” 

Tim could get off on the look of Armie's surprised face. He smirks, “in a debate. You don't let others talk sometimes. That's just an observation I've made. Today too, you were over the top!”

_Woah! Over the top is too much. Stop what you're doing!_

“Oh have you? Or you're just saying that because I am pointing out your flaws.” Armie adds arrogantly. Looks him up and down.

_Flaws? Ohhoooho._

Before he can say something, Armie announces, “Well whatever Chalamet. I don't have the energy to argue with your immature ass. Go home and cool down.” He gets up and retrieves his bag, already turning his back on Tim. Not even waiting to listen to Tim. Getting the last word of the argument.

“I am not immature.” He's voice gets deeper and his eyes a touch more intense. Tim has always been treated like this, people never took him seriously. He was always the small skinny kid who looked at least five years younger than his actual age. He had to put in a lot of effort to sound more intelligent, to look and act like his age, sometimes trying way too hard to be better than the rest. 

Armie turns around and sees the anger in Tim's eyes. He tries to defuse the situation but Tim pushes past him. On his way to his beat down car. Out of the fucking school grounds.

To add fuel to the fire, Armie's fucking girlfriend is chilling with her _girlfriends_ and blocking the way in the parking. They're standing just in front of his car, sipping on pumpkin lattes. 

_Arghhh_

He wishes he was anything but a pussy. But he isn't. So he waits a significant amount of time before _deciding_ to tell her to move. But of course, that's the moment Armie Hammer decides to come in. 

For some stupid reason his heart starts beating faster. Is it the anger? Is he anxious about Armie picking a fight?

But nothing happens. Armie walks towards Liz, takes her hand, sweetly kisses her on the lips... and completely ignores Tim in the car. The group chat for a second and move on to Armie's car.

The anger doesn't return. Something else fills Tim's heart. He feels unwanted. Insignificant. Unimportant. Apparently he's not even worth Armie's anger. Not worth any of his time.

___________

  
  


The next day he wakes up late. He's been coping with the pending homework, assignments and presentations. It was difficult to forget about what happened even for a second. For the first time in his life he felt like he was missing something. Seeing Armie with his girlfriend, him taking care of her, him acting like a decent human being. Him kissing her. Being gentle. It was so... confusing. And all while Armie ignored his existence. 

So when he comes to the debate club for a scheduled meeting before his first class, he doesn't expect Armie's attention. He doesn't expect Armie's anger. He doesn't expect to be yelled at for getting late. He doesn't expect to be humiliated in front of his teammates.

"Timothée. I don't give a shit about your school work. Guess what? Everyone here has work to do. Some of us are in our last year. You. should. be. on. time."

His cheeks heat up and his head boils. 

_How dare he! Why is he treating me like this?_

Before he can answer Armie moves on to the meeting. Tim is left fuming in his chair. Like always, Armie has the last word. 

_That's why he's so fucking good at debates. Bastard._

"He's just stressed. Don't take it personally." Dakota Johnson whispers sympathetically.

"Yeah. Sure." He scuffs. And Armie sees him. They glare at each other for a second. It becomes way too common. The glaring and the verbal jabs. 

____________

Armie is friendly with everyone – he likes to have fun, likes to be the centre of attention at times. But now in his final year, he has started to close in on himself. He's obsessed with getting into the ivy league. When he sees Tim, the shy introverted guy in the club —the one who's all about studying and working hard, being friendly with anyone (especially Dakota who's beautiful), Armie's blood boils. Because When did the tables turn? How and why is _he_ the one who's worried about school work and has no time to fuck around. And When he sees the kid glaring at him for no obvious reason, taunting him for nothing(what was that comment about dominating??), he can't help but answer with the same glare and taunts. Earlier, when they weren't in this weird state, Armie actually used to like the kid. He is talented and really damn intelligent. Armie liked to watch him, liked to tease him, liked to think about him sometimes. But now it's like Tim hated him all along. Like he wasn't able to show his annoyance and hatred, now he has moved past that stage and is openly challenging Armie.

He tries. He really tries. But not a second goes by when he is not thinking about Timothée Chalamet. The debate club has become a place of high tension. Both of them are wound up tight. Anything can set them off. 

But the thing is that there are good days. Days when everything runs smoothly. Days when he performs exceptionally well on tests and presentations. Days when he gets motivation and inspiration to write his college essays. Days when Timothée Chalamet is smiling and being happy in general in the debate club, sometimes accidentally giving him a nod or a smile or brush of hands or…okay. So there are days when they aren't ready to gobble each other's head and on those days Armie forgets the tension between them. One of those days he's stuck in an assignment and apparently Timothée Chalamet was the only one in the class (how is this kid taking advanced classes??) who was able to solve a particular question on the board.

Now. The thing is that the assignment is due next week. It's Thursday night. The clock shows 11:47 pm.

He shouldn't really. He'll get a snarky reply or Tim won't even bother to answer.

_But... I just. Whatever, I'll text him._

So he does.

___________

**Armie douche Hammer** : Hey! Did you finish question number five on the maths assignment?

_What the fuck?_

_Why is he texting me so late??_

_What the fuck should i reply??? Oh my god!!_

Alright. He can handle this. It's nothing. It's totally normal that his classmate is texting him about a question of an assignment, _If_ he ignores the fact that it's Armie fucking Hammer and that they never really talk and all they do is glare at each other.

_Quickly. It's been 5 minutes already!_

_Wait. Who cares. I can choose to ignore him altogether._

Opening the camera on his phone, he snaps a photo of his assignment. Lucky that it was sitting casually on his bedside table. 

He doesn't add anything except the photo.

Waits.

…

**Armie douche Hammer** : I think the answer is wrong... you forgot to add the complex number…

_Fuck._

Okay. No big deal. One wrong answer. Armie is not going to think he's a loser or a dumbass. 

**Timothée** : oh. Sorry. Let me correct it.

Grabbing a pen, Tim gets to work. In record time he undoes his mistakes, solves the problem again and snaps a photo of the solution. Almost falls off the bed in his hurry.

**Armie douche Hammer** : thanks!

He sees the message in his notification. It gives him some time to think of a reply. A simple _no problem_ or nothing. Or should he ask him something, talk more?

**Timothée** : don't send it to someone else.

_God. I am so stupid._

**Armie douche Hammer :** okie dokie

_Urm. Okay._

____________

  
  


"I mean who texts okie dokie in today's world?"

Saoirse sighs, "it's kinda cute though."

"...it's very random and he texts so formally and then suddenly he's like okie dokie. More than that, why was he texting me that late? And about an assignment that's due Monday?"

"Maybe he has a lot to do and he was in the mood to solve math problems?"

"Do you hear yourself?" 

She laughs and covers her mouth, "okay. I agree but don't think too much about it."

"Yeah. I am not."

"You are."

"No. I am not."

"We can agree to disagree." Saoirse pinches his cheeks. They go back to their lunch. 

All while talking about Armie Hammer, he notices a little too late that Armie is in the cafeteria only two tables ahead. Directly in his field of view. If he looked straight ahead, he would see Tim. And maybe if they looked up at the same time they would make eye contact. 

Tim despite his fears, openly stares at Armie, trying to figure out this weird human being. 

And the worst happens. 

Armie looks distracted with his friends. Glances at his right, then left. Then down at his phone. And then straight ahead. At Tim.

The absolute worst. A smile.

And Tim was wrong. The worst thing is not Armie's gorgeous smile. It's his own smile which grows exponentially as seconds go by. He has to physically stop himself, has to pull his face towards Saoirse. But the giddiness stays. It continues to grow and cultivate.

_Oh shit._

He tries to listen to Saoirse's ramblings. Tries to appear nonchalant. Tries to keep himself from smiling like a loon when Saoirse is obviously complaining about her teacher. Tries not to look at Armie again when he can feel his eyes on himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Armie is in the same crowded room as him, Tim's eyes would always try to find him. Shooting daggers at the unsuspecting man – secretly hoping, praying and agonizing. Soundlessly demanding Armie to turn around and pay attention to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- posting early because I don't have any patience  
> \- thankyou for the overwhelming response <3  
> \- I will try to reply to the comments soon. Its just quite hectic rn.  
> \- the chapter is split because it made sense.   
> \- I think you'll like the end of this chapter ;)

"They broke up?!" Dakota whisper-shouts to Ben.

"Yeah. My girlfriend told me. Liz was all over Instagram, posting shit about breakups, 'new me', 'shitty men' and 'priorities'." 

"Oh my God. I would have never thought…" 

Tim notices the shine in her eyes and the smile on her face. Obviously, she's happy about the news. A lot of girls would be. Armie, though a douche, is really popular and he is known to be a good boyfriend. He was in a relationship with Liz for years so It's quite a shock that they broke up.

"Yeah... apparently she's not serious with her life. Never was. Wanted to be an IG model and Armie to be her ig boyfriend. But Armie is dead focused on getting in Ivy league to study shit like philosophy and art. She just wanted him to party and have fun, but he was planning out his essays and studying for tests."

Dakota looks at Ben confusedly, "But... I heard Armie was rich? I mean the Hammers are really  _ really  _ rich? I am sure his father has connections…"

"Yeah, you're right. He probably has some connections…" Before he can continue, a booming voice interrupts their conversation.

"Alright everyone! Come together. I have a new activity to get us going." Armie announces loudly, "I have these cards in my hands." He shows a bunch of rectangular pieces of paper when he has everyone's attention, "and some more here." He points to the table beside him.

Tim is lost for a moment. While Armie arranges the cards and shows it to everyone, he can't help but think about what Ben and Dakota were talking about. It's true that Armie is fucking rich. He's sure that the Hammers own a museum or something so why is he working so hard to get into a college of his choice? Why is he breaking up with his girlfriend over this? A long time ago when Tim first started high school he had heard the rumor of Armie's parents divorcing. It was a big deal because Armie was popular and news travelled fast with the famous wannabe kids. Basically, Armie had transformed overnight – before the nasty divorce, he didn't take his studies seriously, wasn't into anything but partying and pissing off his parents. And now you can't even recognise him, he's still popular, still likes to party once in awhile but he's weirdly interested in academia ― Scores the best marks in his class, is proactive in discussions, takes an interest in subjects like art, philosophy and religion. 

He is basically the ideal student now(except his douchiness and narcissistic personality).

"So this card has two sides. On one side, we have written the word 'question' and on the other, 'comment'. Now I will distribute an equal number of cards to everyone and I am going to write a topic on the board. If you have a comment to make, you will raise your card and show me that side with your comment. Same goes for questions. But remember you can use the card only once. And if I like the comment or question, you will receive bonus cards. The game goes on and you will receive points for every move."

"Is this really helpful?" One of Armie's classmates, Cody asks.

"Yes. Think of it in terms of using your turn carefully. It would help you in choosing between an argument and rebuttal."

So they begin the activity. Tim was skeptical about Armie's methods at first but when they start debating and using the cards, gaining points and rewards, Tim realises how much fun he is having and so is everyone. They do get to think about their choices. The pros and cons in terms of losing points and chances to speak. And Armie overall is a very good leader. He mixes topics, ranging from easy to complex, abstract to political. He gives everyone time to speak and rewards them unbiasedly. Tim performs well, he doesn't win but he comes in third after Dakota and Cody. 

At the end of the day, he's smiling and engaging with other team members. Armie comes up to him when he's taking to Dakota,

"So did you like this session?"

The same giddiness overcomes him. He flashes Armie a big smile, "yeah. I did."

_________

  
  


The nationals are a week away. And Armie being Armie, he takes it upon himself to arrange everything for the team. He books flights, looks for discounts, confirms accomodation with the hosting school, looks into travel and accommodation refund claims, snacks and drinks to carry, the places to hangout in the city and everything related to the debate itself.

Tim doesn't know how he does it. Honestly. The guy is a beast.

They don't practice much now. Armie and Dakota come up with new activities and they try to release the built up stress that's bound to come up in some members. Tim might not know Armie well but he  _ knows _ him. How much of a perfectionist he is, how he takes responsibility for everyone in the team, how ambitious he is. So it's good to see him relax a little bit.

The week goes by in a blur.

In a hurry they're going through airport security. Clutching bags and holding boarding passes. From the back, Tim can only see one thing ― Armie leading the team towards the boarding gate, his enormous back, his long legs and his big definite steps. 

On the plane Armie sits next to Dakota who's exchanged her seat with him to have the window seat. That makes Tim and Armie sit next to each other…

_ Okay. _

He's not exactly over his enmity with Armie. Armie is still an asshole to him. Just once in awhile, he'll forget everything and begin to smile more in front of Armie. Sometimes it takes effort to keep himself from smiling or talking to Armie. He has to keep up the pretense that he still hates him. But the thing is ― Tim doesn't hate him, no, not really. He just really dislikes him, fundamentally so. 

_ Yeah. That's right. I don't like him. I don't even… _

"Hey! Can you click a picture?"

"What?"

"A selfie? Apparently it's Dakota's first flight."

"Oh? Umm, I mean sure."

Armie's phone almost slips from his hands. Of-fucking-course it's fit for Armie’s large hands and too big for his tiny ones. 

"Sorry."

"No problem, dude."

_ Dude. Alright. _

_________

  
  


And Tim isn't sure what he was expecting. Aside from the fact that  _ he _ thought that they had found some middle ground and were on talking terms. That they could be in a room without ignoring each other.

So obviously, he’s really fucking annoyed when the whole flight Armie doesn't even look at him after the whole selfie chat. He's constantly talking to Dakota about anything and everything. Even boring conversation topics like debate master and college applications.

_ Does he like her now? _

For three hours, Tim is left to himself. His anger builds up and his thoughts run wild. 

_ Why is Armie flirting so much with Dakota?  _

_ Didn't he just break up with Liz? Is he really a fucking player? And even if he is, why does it have to be a team member?  _

_ Is he really this fucking cheap? _

_ He can atleast speak a few fucking words with me, just for the sake of courtesy! _

When the flight lands, Tim is the first one to get off. He literally runs to the bus which is there to pick them up. But he can't catch a breath because unfortunately, the person who decides to sit next to him is Dakota fucking Johnson. To increase Tim’s annoyance, the tall blond follows Dakota and sits in the adjoining seat.

And the fuckening continues. 

_________

Okay so, Armie is busy with handling others, preparing for his own debate, networking with people and flirting with Dakota. He has no time for Tim. It's no big deal. They're not even friends so it's fine. Completely  _ fine _ .

It's just that he's sitting with Ben of all people when he usually sits with Dakota and Ben is annoying the fuck out of him. Ben has his debate first and he's sweating bullets. He's also bitching about Armie who's perfectly calm and collected. Who's taking turns talking to the Dean of a college and Dakota who is standing beside him.

"He has game man."

"Hmm. I don't know when he got interested in Dakota." Tim is not pouting, he is  _ not _ , "I mean he's such a flirt and such an ass kisser. It's so obvious."

"You're joking right?" Ben laughs, momentarily distracted by Tim's grumbling.

"No? What do you mean I am joking?"

"Armie isn't flirting with Dakota. The bastard recently got to know that she's the daughter of a philosophy teacher at Columbia. He's not fucking around man. He's just really fucking ambitious."

"Sounds desperate to me."

"Sounds like jealousy to me."

"What? What did you just say?"

"Nothing man. Just let me relax for a second."

"Fine." He huffs and leaves Ben alone.

_________

An hour before the debate, Pauline decides to call him. And he appreciates it, really does. But he would do anything to not be reminded of the fucking debate. His anxious mind is sending spasms all over his body, electric currents down his fingers and toes. There's a buzz in his ear and it blocks out whatever Pauline's trying to say to him. His foot moves from one square on the floor to the other, focusing entirely on remaining under the lines as opposed to trying to hear what his sister is saying.

"Okay?"

"Hmm."

"Alright...I'll talk to you later."

The call gets cut but the nervousness doesn't go away. He's still pacing around, eyes on the ground when he collides with someone.

"Hey watch it!"

And he's honestly not in the mood to quarrel with Armie who has been in a bad mood after Ben fucked up his debate. Not to mention that everyone else is doing extremely well and technically they're still ranking better than the other teams.  _ And _ not to mention that  _ Armie _ performed so well that he received a standing ovation.

Only his and Dakota's debates are left. And he's already under so much pressure.

"Armie, I really don't need this right now."

_ Go talk to Dakota or something. _

"Hey! You need to calm down." Armie suddenly comes closer, all up in Tim's personal space. To make matters worse, someone pushes him from behind and now their noses are almost touching.

"I am fine." Tim breathes and finds himself standing on the boundary of the square. 

"Come with me."

"You don't need to step into captain mood. I told you..." and then he's being pulled by Armie Hammer in an empty hallway and into a broom closet.

"Armie, what are you doing?" Tim can almost cry from the frustration.

"Look, I know it's hard." He shuts the door behind him and now, in the empty closet, It's just the two of them. Alone.

"No! Of course you don't! You're fucking perfect"

"Tim. Listen to me." Armie puts his hands on Tim's shoulder and Tim shrugs it off. He tries again and Tim finally gives up, let's Armie have his way, "I am not perfect... nobody is. Stop scuffing and listen to me... I have always felt uncomfortable and ... felt like I don't deserve to be here. Amongst these narcissists, I felt like an imposter for a long time. The only way I could perform well and not let anyone and anything get to me was to act exactly like them."

"Great!"

"Oh shut up!" Armie's hands somehow start rubbing his shoulders and Tim gets distracted for awhile, "the first thing I did was imagine my opponents in funny costumes. In bunny ears, with a clown nose, wearing suspenders."

"You did what?" Timmy bursts out laughing.

"Yeah. I imagined them in costumes. I focused on their funny habits. It calmed me down. And then I imagined myself in a suit like  _ I _ was the judge there. I wanted to feel important, wanted to be better than anyone in the room."

"That's not ...a bad idea."

"You're an actor, right?"

"Yeah. I mean I do school plays..."

"Then play this role of a lifetime – The best debater out there. When you enter the room, a fucking rock song plays announcing your arrival. You sit and the camera pans out on your face and then on your rival's face who doesn't know what's coming for him," Armie inches closer, his hands move from Tim's shoulders to his neck. His big,  _ big _ hands hold Tim tenderly, "You're smirking and enjoying the moment before destroying your opponent. One jab after another. You're un-fucking-touchable. He tries to get back again and again but you're not letting him. The evil team on the other side whisper amongst themselves – 'who is this guy?' your own team members are blown away by your skills. The audience is having a time of their lives, they can't wait for your next rebuttal. You're going on and on, collecting points, never giving your opponent an open hand. Well, only until you deliberately want to. So when he falls into a trap, thinking he has turned the table, you're back with another blow so deadly that he has no time to recover. The music is blaring now – almost the fucking climax. Tick, tick, tick. Silence. And then it stops – the ticking, the whispers, you're opponent's heart beat. Everything is over." Armie looks him in the eye, squeezing his face, coming a bit closer to whisper, "And Tim?"

"Yeah?" Tim's so fucking dazed right now. Eyes fixated on every word Armie says, his mouth, his eyes, his hands. Him, him, him. Armie, Armie, Armie.

"You won." 

And then they're kissing. Frantically, desperately. Hands flying to grasp each other, Tim's tiny ones grabbing and pulling Armie's hair. Armie guiding the kiss with his hands on Tim's neck and jaws. Stroking his cheekbone.

Tim opens his mouth and Armie puts his tongue in, pushing and pushing. Tim hits the wall and something else – a broom falls on their feet but Armie doesn't pull away. He tilts Tim's face to gain more access. 

"Armieee." Tim mumbles, trying to get Armie off (not like  _ that _ ) because he needs to prepare for his event.

"Hmmm." 

_ Damn it! He sounds so hot! Fuck, please!! _

"Please." He tries to push Armie off. Hands on his chest, using all his strength. Later he'll try to figure out how they managed to kiss each other despite their differences. For now he has to go.

"Ouch!" Tim accidentally hits Armie in the chest with his elbow.

"Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to…" 

"It's fine…" Armie steps away. 

_ Oh fuck. It's awkward now. _

His mind goes into override. How should he handle this situation? What the fuck should he say? Sorry? Fuck you? 

"C'mon. You'll be late for the event."

"Okay…" He follows Armie silently. Again Armie's back is in full view. It's becoming a common occurrence – him following around Armie, watching from a distance. Always thinking about him. If Armie is in the same crowded room as him, Tim's eyes would always try to find him. Shooting daggers at the unsuspecting man – secretly hoping, praying and agonizing. Soundlessly demanding Armie to turn around and pay attention to him.

_ So maybe I am attracted to him but I don't like him! _

The last part sounds weak to his ears.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He hates this feeling – being angry at Armie but also having the intense desire to talk to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a really bad day. I am hoping the response from this chapter brings me some serotonin.

Tim wins. 

Their team loses.

Dakota performs really well but her opponent was a fucking champion. Their overall score puts them in the second position. Everyone reacts differently – Dakota is visibly sad and feeling guilty, Ben is fucking devasted and Tim is feeling disappointed. He tries to cover it up because it's selfish as fuck to think like this but he can't help himself. He was expecting so much – they were so close to coming in first! 

Swallowing his pride and displeasure, he tries to console Dakota and Ben. While he's attending to his teammates, his eyes roam around, trying to find Armie. He must be feeling hurt. Armie had been so serious about winning this competition – he worked everyone to the bone. He, himself, worked tirelessly.

"Where is Armie?"

"Oh, you don't need to worry about the bastard! He's sweet talking some college faculty again."

"Ben, you're just being rude. And bitter." Dakota defends Armie.

"Oh, please. He's been buttering you up since the start of this trip. Of course you're backing him up."

"I think you're overreacting Ben." He's never one to defend Armie but he knows for a fact that Armie couldn't be this heartless. Sure, he's been on a roll, introducing himself to influential people, networking and shit. But this was important to him, he had been so worried and stressed out when he encountered Tim a few hours ago.

"Whatever Tim. You'll see for yourself. The fucker doesn't give a shit about anyone but himself."

And maybe he's right because where is Armie? Shouldn't he be with his team? He ghosted everyone, especially Tim. Shouldn't they talk about the kiss? It was obviously a mistake but it happened and it's out there. It's fucking confusing Tim. 

______________

Armie is there for the team at the award ceremony. Just an hour ago, he consoled everyone, thanked them for their efforts and announced a trip in the city later tomorrow. He seemed okay but because Tim has always been observant while watching Armie all this time, he can tell by noticing Armie's fluttering eyes, his closed fist and his fake smile – Armie is devastated, just like the others. At the ceremony, after the judges announce their name for the second place, Armie pulls everyone in for a team hug and everyone – even Ben – let's go of their grudges against him for awhile. They huddle together and somehow Tim is directly under Armie's hold (ok. So it wasn't that much of a coincidence. *Air quotes* 'somehow')

He smells so good. Woody, musky and spicy. Tim can't stop himself from inhaling Armie's smell. Can't stop himself from putting his head on Armie's shoulder.

And maybe this thing with Armie – attraction or lust or whatever – is getting out of hand. He's forgetting why he dislikes Armie, how Armie is dismissive of him and how he is always at Armie's disposal – Armie gives him attention when he wants and how he wants. Pulls away from him and ignores him when he feels like it. Tim hates this game of hot and cold, hates that despite his doubts about Armie, he's snuggling the beast. Nose in his neck and all that.

He's enjoying himself without thinking about the consequences or what Armie will think. So he's not expecting it – the hand over his shoulder let's go of Cody and moves to his head, gently patting. Armie's fingers, after awhile, disappear into Tim's hair.

Someone coughs, presumably Cody and all of them seperate. Tim looks wide eyed at him, expecting him to reveal what just happened between Armie and Timmy but Cody just takes out his inhaler and says – "Sorry. Was hard to breathe."

_ Phew. That went well. _

"Okay so we'll collect the award and then go have fun at the arcade nearby. Everyone in on the plan?"

"It's not like anyone else has anything to do " Tim shrugs, smirking. A little banter hurt nobody.

Not one to back down, Armie answers, "You don't have anything to do? I highly doubt that Mr. Overachiever." 

_ Overachiever? Me? What does he think of me? I wanna know… _

"Ok boys. Stop flirting, we'll be late for our prize." Dakota pulls him towards the stage and he pouts, "we weren't flirting."

__________

Tim isn't the kind of guy who's into games and arcades. It's the first time visiting one. He has watched 'Stranger Things' and a couple of 80s movies so he gets the old vibe from the place – very cool and edgy. Purple and blue lights are adorning the ceiling, they bathe the whole place in magical hues. It's like stepping into a movie, time traveling to the 80s – it's perfect.

"Tim has never been to an arcade." Dakota announces to Armie who's playing a game while Dakota and Tim watch on the sidelines.

"Oh! Then why aren't you trying to play, Tim? Embarrassed to lose or you don't know how to operate these machines?"

_ Both _

"I am just watching…"

"That's boring!" Dakota giggles at Armie's admission, "C'mon you can play this one. It's easy!" He moves aside to make space for Tim.

"I don't...you can play. I don't really wanna play." 

"I'll help you if you want. It's not that difficult you know…" Armie says ever so slowly and Tim blushes. A rosey red spreads on his cheek and neck. It's a blessing that the lights back him up – he's nothing but a purple-blue monster who's entered the arcade for the first time in his life.

Dakota, sensing the shift in energy, decides to leave the two alone.

Armie guides Tim with his gentle instructions and his even gentler hand, "you know, my brother used to take me to these arcades when I was little. Before the divorce..."

"You have an older brother?"

"Yeah. Michael."

Tim tries to fish for more information. For some reason he wants to know more about Armie, more about his family and relationships, "is he in college – Michael?"

"Uh, no. Actually he dropped out. He survived a car accident and went into therapy for awhile. He then decided to quit college…" Armie pauses for a second like he's thinking of speaking more, "before the accident, he used to tell me about how difficult it is to get into ivy league. Now he's busy handling the Hammer business, no time for me."

He notices the way Armie speaks about  _ his  _ family business. Like he's no part of it. Feeling brave, Tim asks, "You don't want to continue the business? I heard you want to get into the philosophy program in Columbia…"

"I do want to study philosophy." His whole face brightens when Tim mentions philosophy, "It's just something I realised over time and ...after my parents divorced, it solidified into a decision. They weren't really ecstatic about the development and won't support me in my studies especially when Michael wasn't physically fit for the role. I mean, that's utter bullshit – Michael was perfectly capable of handling the business, physically imparied or not. But they won't understand and push the whole – you have to carry the business forward bullshit – down my throat... sorry, I am rambling."

"No, it's fine. I mean that must have been hard. My parents are so supportive of me acting, I never feel any pressure from them, that's exclusively my department – I like to put myself under pressure obviously."

"Haha. Of course. You're kind of a perfectionist…"

"Me? A perfectionist? Have you looked into a mirror?"

"Are you complimenting me? Is that it? I never thought this day would come... I might as well kiss you to show my gratitude Mr. Overachiever.. " 

"I... I don't...ummm…"

"Hey, move! I wanna play!" Ben gets in the fucking middle and starts the paused machine to play the game. And just like that, the bubble bursts. 

After the arcade, all of them are hungry for some greasy food. It's nearly midnight and Tim is in a thin white t-shirt. The food joint they enter has the ac on full blast. Of course he's shivering while everyone gobbles the pizza and pastas. After eating some, Tim puts his head down on the table, trying to turn into a ball to keep himself warm.

Feeling eyes on him, he looks up. And the usual – Armie is staring at him with a gentle smile. Oh, how much he would like to kiss the man. To push his hands in his hair, to touch his soft face and lips, to gaze into those blue eyes and talk about his love for philosophy, his interest in art and his passion for working hard on his own.

_ Wait. I don't... I don't want him like that. _

_ Oh god. Do I like him? _

He bites his lips. This is obviously not good – he isn't supposed to fall for Armie Hammer. 

"Are you feeling cold?"

"Hmm?" He completely missed Armie's question. 

"You can switch places with me. The ac is just above your head."

His default answer is usually – 'No thanks.' Always the modest lil Tim. So he surprises himself when he answers – "Yes please."

________

The next day, Armie introduces his teammates to his friend – Henry Cavil who's an art major at Columbia. He says that Henry will be hanging out with them because  _ coincidently  _ he has the same flight as them and he is free today.

Tim itches to make a sarcastic comment. Because Why is he bringing his friend when it's supposed to be a team outing? 

Armie mostly ignores his team members  _ and _ Tim in favor of spending time with Henry. They're all roaming around together but it's not the same. Armie, who's definitely not one to be loved by all, is the unlikely glue that holds them together. Tim hates to admit it but without him, there's no sense of togetherness and unity. 

He's shooting daggers through his eyes at Armie's back. He doesn't understand the man. After last night, he was thinking they've made some progress. Thought they might even be flirting. But maybe that was wishful thinking, maybe Armie is flirty with everyone and he misunderstood everything. Maybe the kiss meant nothing to Armie and he's just toying with Tim.

Tim is not the only one who's annoyed by Armie's behaviour. Beside him, Ben and Dakota are furiously chatting – badmouthing Armie and gossiping about his life. 

"Tim, what do you think is happening?" Ben tries to pull Tim in their circle.

_ They really don't have anything to do but gossip, do they? _

"Nothing…"

But he stays with them because he secretly likes their anger and annoyance. They feed him the gossip and fuel his irritation further on. There's no way he's going to reciprocate and spill the beans so he's content with someone else blabbering about. And maybe that's a bad decision because on the outside he's cool as a cucumber but on the inside, he is boiling – he's being influenced by what they're saying about Armie.

The rest of the day goes on like this. Armie stays a little ahead of the group while talking to a very pretentious Henry Cavil – they're discussing such difficult and specific topics at length (Islamic art, cyber punk, LGBT fashion and poetry) that they seem untouchable, almost unapproachable. 

"What do you think, Tim?"

Tim had the misfortune of sitting next to them on a ferry. And for some reason Armie turns to him, mid sentence, to ask him about his opinion on the dirty water in the artificial lake.

"I wasn't listening. Sorry." The sorry was mostly flippant or rude. Tim goes back to scrolling Instagram on his phone. Armie's face hardens. He's visibly angry. 

Tim regrets it the whole day.

________

The next day, the floodgates open and Tim can't stop talking. He has decided he's not above Ben and Dakota gossiping and back-bitching about Armie. He joins them when they're packing things and shares the cab to the airport with them.

He expected to be somewhat relieved after constantly talking about Armie. But that doesn't happen. He realises he should be talking to Armie, the man himself – Maybe clear whatever misunderstanding that exists between them.

He's lost in his thoughts when someone taps him on the shoulder.

"What's your seat number?" Henry Cavil asks him.

"Ummm...30C" 

"Oh cool. Mine is 30B. We are sitting next to each other!"

They board the plane, Tim and Henry move towards their seats. Tim moves on autopilot, he's still thinking about Armie.

"Armie? What's your seat number?" Henry asks from behind.

Apparently the devil is sitting beside him. No, Tim is sitting between them. 

_ Oh god. They're gonna eat my head off! They can't keep quiet for a second! _

Tim ignores them and tries to put his heavy handbag into the baggage cabin. Henry moves past him to sit at the window seat. Armie just stands there, double checking his ticket and seat number.

_ Idiot. What is he staring at? _

He resumes his efforts and curses his skinny body. Last time too, he had to ask someone for help. He attempts two more times before Henry interrupts him, "Hey, Tim. Stop. Armie can help you." 

"I will help you if you move your seat."

"What?"

_ What the fuck? _

"Shift. I want to sit next to Henry."

_ Why? You wanna suck his dick? _

"I am not moving anywhere." 

"Fine. Help yourself then."

"Fine!"

He wants to throw the damned bag at Armie's face. Tries to lift the bag again – it doesn't work. Asks someone else but they dismiss him. 

_ Fuck. _

Armie gets up and takes the bag from him.

"I don't need you to…"

"Shut up."

"You shut up!"

Henry laughs at their antics.

_ Oh God, This is so humiliating! _

The rest of the flight, he's grumbling and pouting. Armie opens up his laptop to do some assignments (nerd) while Henry sleeps next to him. Armie isn't talking to him (obviously) while he works. Tim has nothing to do except sleeping, listening to music and reading his book – in different permutations and combinations because he's hyper aware of Armie sitting next to him and he can't focus on anything. 

He hates this feeling – being angry at Armie but also having the intense desire to talk to him. It's been a short while since he realised that he likes Armie, more than just attraction, Tim wants his attention, wants to know about him and wants to hear him talk. Why  _ he _ has to fall for such a self centred and egoistic man, is beyond him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's seen this so many times, his whole high school experience comes down to this – Armie fucking Hammer with his back turned to him, walking with confidence and self assurance, looking like a God amongst the commoners, unapproachable as fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved rereading this chapter... Sometime you like your own work ^_^  
> And thankyou everyone who read this and left comments. Means a lot!

Armie ignores him in school. It's pathetic. 

No. Tim is pathetic. Armie goes on to live his academically and socially perfect life while he whines about Armie to anyone who cares to listen. He doesn't remember how many people he's told the story – Armie refusing to help him lift his bags and acting like a douche. He also points out that Armie did help him but only after his friend told him to.

Ok. So he's blowing this out of proportions. But that's who he is – a dramatic drama queen. When Saoirse wasn't enough(she rolled her eyes at him  _ again _ ), he found his team members who rejoiced on finding another thing to hate Armie.

But the thing is, he doesn't retell this incident to everyone in the school. Just his teammates and his friends. Pauline and his mom. That's it. So he's fucking shocked when it makes the round in different high school circles with their own little twists.

'Armie refused to help  _ Dakota _ lift her bags. Can you believe it?'

'Yes he brought a  _ female friend _ and ditched his teammates!'

'He cheated on Liz with that girl!'

'He's a such a jerk! He made poor Timothée lift _his_ _own_ bag!'

His head hurts. It must be Ben, he doesn't expect Dakota to go and badmouth Armie in such a way. Only Ben is capable of spicing things up – his exaggeration has lead to this situation.

Even if Ben was the one to talk about it outside of their club, Tim was the one who started wailing and crying about Armie refusing to help him. It wasn't even a big deal, he didn't let Armie sit next to his friend and then he was complaining about  _ Armie _ being rude. He feels like shit, Armie was already hated by half of the highschool. Now with these rumours, he's sure to get the worst from the crowd.

So he isn't surprised when Armie confronts him.

"Hey Frenchie!" Armie backs him into a corner after a class, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"I am not... listen…"

"No. You listen to me! I don't know what's your deal with me. I can't imagine why you hate me so much." He shakes his head and looks disappointment, "I just never thought you would stoop so low – spreading rumours about me. I mean...really Tim?"

"I didn't mean to…"

Armie stands there, silently staring at him. Tim was scared of Armie shouting at him but this, this is much worse. Tim can see the future – No more arguments. No more glares. No more Armie. They will be strangers again.

"I am sorry, Armie. I swear I didn't…"

"I know...it was probably someone else. But Tim, I just… Please don't try to talk to me from now on."

"Armie…" the bell rings and the hallway starts flooding with teenagers. And there's no time, absolutely no time to explain to Armie how he feels, how sorry he is and how much he hates the idea of never talking to him. He's standing there, paralyzed as Armie slowly backs away. Like a fish taken out of water, he's finding it hard to breathe, opening and closing his mouth. After everything – pretending to hate Armie and mistaking his liking or obsession for annoyance – he knows for a fact, by some random luck of the universe, he was given a chance with Armie but he blew it. He realised too late.

He's seen this so many times, his whole high school experience comes down to this – Armie fucking Hammer with his back turned to him, walking with confidence and self assurance, looking like a God amongst the commoners, unapproachable as fuck. 

So Armie leaves. Without looking back at Tim.

_______

Days pass without any consequences. Tim is finally given a role in a play and Armie has finished his college essays, he's visiting some campuses to make up his mind. A long stretch of time (a month) goes by when they don't talk to each other. Not even a single glance is exchanged (Tim always remembers to bow his head down when he passes Armie.)

Whatever happened at the nationals, the kiss, the caress, the talk, everything feels like a fever dream to Tim. Maybe it never happened, it was all his imagination. Maybe Armie never liked him, the few times Armie spoke to him in a soft hushed tone, looked at him with a smile, accidentally touched him, publicly acknowledged him despite not being friends, was kind against his reputation – all of it got to Tim. It's a shame it had to end like this – with a spontaneous kiss that Armie obviously didn't wanna repeat and a misunderstanding that has them not talking. Not even acknowledging each other's existence in the same space.

If they had more time, maybe, maybe everything would have turned out alright. But there's no time because Armie is leaving. He'll be graduating in a few months and after that he won't care about a scrawny little kid from highschool.

_____

From the corner of his eye, Tim can see Armie watching him from a distance – it's Armie's favourite thing to do, unbeknownst to Tim obviously, who likes to do the same when Armie isn't watching him. 

It's Armie's farewell, the team has decided to throw him a party afterwards. He's listening to Dakota gush about him in front of everyone (she's the president of the club now). Well, pretending to listen at least. Tim can feel Armie's attention wavering and like a bee attracted to nectar, his eyes landing on Tim every now and then. 

Tim can't stop staring at Armie too. He's wearing a lavender shirt, tucked in formal pants and dress shoes. The sleeves of the shirt are carefully folded to show off his arms. A single button is unbuttoned at the top of the shirt, from where his dark chest hair peaks and says 'hi'. His pants are snug on his thighs and ass; his already long legs somehow look longer. His hair is on point, looking soft and smooth, perfectly swept on the top. There's also a hint of stubble on his soft face, it makes Tim's mouth water.

He has been thirsty for Armie's attention for a long time now (it's been like a month and a half but Tim is a drama queen) and to have it when Armie is standing in the middle of a eulogy of sorts, while looking like  _ that _ , has Tim quivering in his seat.

After everyone is done with their appreciation speech, including Tim who barely manages to do so without blushing, the drama club decides to go to a restaurant. 

Tim looks down at his own outfit – he's in a sweater, a thin jacket and a beanie. The temperature has just started to drop and some might not feel the cold but Tim is always the first one to gear up for the cold weather. What can he say, he's not hot blooded like some (Armie Hammer obviously). 

He's still contemplating his look when someone pokes him in the belly.

"I thought you would say more." 

"Umm…I…"

Nothing comes to his mind, no excuse, no snarky comment. It's been awhile since Armie has left him speechless. 

"I mean I was expecting a giant fuck you but ehh…" he shrugs his shoulders and smirks. Tim visibly relaxes.

"Please, I have to maintain my picture-perfect image. Can't casually swear in front of everyone. Especially not for you."

"Ohoo! Really?"

"Yup." The 'p' pops and Tim licks his lips. He tries to hide his smile, is always trying to hide from Armie.

They watch each other for awhile, smiling softly and enjoying being in each other's company. The place below Tim's navel, the spot where Armie touched him casually, tingles lightly. His eyes try to find a spot to settle down – anywhere other than Armie's face. He adjusts his jacket and then his sweater. His hands move to his hair and then again to his jacket... Armie finally shows him some mercy by saying something.

"C'mon. You'll be sharing the car ride with me. I want you to suffer!" Armie makes a cute fucking face, all animated and exaggerated.

_ God. He's a natural flirt. So fucking charming all the time! _

He can't help but feel like a giddy middle schooler with a crush. Armie doesn't need to do much to win a smile from Tim, doesn't need to flirt much to make him blush. 

_______

The group of rowdy teenagers at the fancy restaurant, make a ruckus and Armie as their leader, doesn't do anything. It's his farewell party and he doesn't give a fuck. It would be annoying if everyone was keeping quiet. Besides he's leaving, he's not responsible for them.

Tim sits next to him, he looks distracted, his movements mechanical – hands playing with the fork on his plate, face turned away from the crowd, his eyes fixed on a random empty table.

Armie taps his thigh. The reaction is absolutely delicious – Tim jerks, drops his fork and looks at Armie all wide eyed.

"What?"

"Where did you go to?" Armie doesn't know where this easy intimacy is coming from. This ever-growing softness and the electric chemistry. He feels drawn to Tim, has always felt drawn to him but now he can put his feelings into words, his desires into action. The world expands and contracts at the same time when Tim shifts closer and drops his head – almost touching Armie's shoulder – and whispers, "can we go outside?"

"Yeah. Sure." Armie whispers. Barely audible. He wonders if Tim heard, if he should repeat it.

"Let's go."

______

They make some dumb excuse to go out to the garden adjoining the restaurant. It's night and Tim feels the cold descend on him, he pushes the sweater further down his arms, pulls the jacket much more closer than before. With sweater paws, he manages to pull down his beanie over his head.

"How are you so cold?"

"I don't know...not everyone is hot like you."

Armie laughs heartily at Tim's poor attempt at flirting, "that was so cheesy."

"It wasn't that bad. I mean, you laughed."

"It wasn't bad because it was true!"

Now it's Tim's turn to laugh, "you're a narcissist!"

They sit on a bench under a tree covered with fairy lights. Once in awhile, Tim sneaks a peek at Armie's blue eyes. In this light they look ethereal, heavenly. 

The conversation slows down and Tim's shoulders sag with relief. A moment of contentedness passed over them. It's not necessary to talk or to apologise. But Tim will still do that because he doesn't know if he can talk to Armie again. With Armie everything feels so uncertain. He takes a long breath and says the words in a hurry,

"I like you, Armie." 

Feeling lightheaded as soon as the confession is out, Tim stands up – unable to do anything with all his nervous energy – and twirls on the spot. 

Armie smiles at his antics, "What are you doing?"

"I don't know." Tim whispers and tries to bring back the stolen air into his lungs. Armie gets up from his seat and stands in front of Tim, "You like me?  _ Me _ ?"

"Yeah. Unfortunately." It's not an easy thing to admit and it's definitely not easy to convince Armie. Or maybe he's fucking with Tim because no way in hell, he hasn't realised Tim's feelings for him. Tim has been so fucking obvious!

"Look at me, will you?"

"I am sorry for being a bitch about everything and that time when…"

Armie interrupts him, "I liked kissing you." He holds Tim's small hands and massages the thin wrists, "I don't know how we managed to fuck it up after that but it might have been my fault…"

"No…" 

"Tim, I kinda ignored you. And everyone else in favor of being with Henry...were you jealous of him?"

He looks away. Tries to hide his blush because of course he was jealous! He couldn't think straight after  _ that _ incredible kiss – Armie's hands in his hair, his marshmallow lips on his own and his whole body pressed down to create a furnace inside Tim.

"Yeah…"

"Henry is my best friend. He's also like a big brother to me. When my family didn't support me and when my real brother ignored me, he took me in and shaped me into who I am now. I'll always be grateful for his kindness."

It leaves him breathless – the way Armie talks – the way he puts pressure on some words for emphasis, the way he pauses for an effect, the way he uses his hand, the way his mouth moves and the way his face contorts to tell a story hidden behind his sentences. Tim can't take his eyes off of him, the utter honesty and sincerity on Armie's face makes him feel so powerless; he's incredibly drawn to the man in front of him.

Armie continues, "I've been living alone for quite some time. Umm, after my parents got divorced my father wanted nothing to do with me, he had an older son who was very much accomplished. I was a total tool if you remember...well, whatever it was, he left me with my mom who couldn't handle me. " He pauses to use air quotes on the word 'handle', "and then I met Henry. He was my brother's friend but he wanted to check in on me. It was around that time when I started to change, my whole view of the world shifted. My life revolved around Henry till he left for college. He taught me so much. He saw so much potential in me...sorry I can't shut up…" Armie pauses, a little self conscious and feeling vulnerable under Tim's gaze.

"No! please go on. I want to know more about you."

Armie smiles at Tim's desperate expression, he tugs him closer with his jacket and puts his hands inside, rests them casually over Tim's tiny waist, "I moved out after that – got myself a small apartment after selling my bike and all stupid shit. My mom was really freaking happy and my dad didn't care. Well, only until Michael was healthy. After his accident he just…" he shakes his head and tries to let go of the sudden sadness and exhaustion he feels after mentioning his father, "he was hell-bent on me succeeding. And I said no, repeatedly."

"That must have been so difficult for you…"

"Yeah... it was. Especially when he decided to cut me off and said he wasn't going to give me money for college."

"Oh fuck! That's too much. He couldn't possibly mean it." Tim feels overwhelmed by Armie's story. He wants to protect the big burly man, wants to tell Armie that everything will be okay.

"He did. And that's why I am hustling to get a scholarship." He shrugs like it's no big deal.

"Oh God. I feel so shit!" 

"For what?"

Tim looks down at his hands, unable to face Armie, "I always judged you for having it easy. And I was a dick about everything."

"Hey, it's not your fault. I always acted like an entitled asshole in front of you... I had an image to maintain." 

"Hmmm…" 

"Tim, it's fine." Armie laughs when Tim refuses to look at him, "God. You're such an idiot." He grabs Tim's face and leans in closer...and just when Tim closes his eyes, Armie pulls the beanie down to cover his eyes.

"Heeey!"

"You know, you never heard me say it…" 

"And now, I am not gonna be able to _ watch  _ you say it."

"Stop being a smartass." He laughs and stops Tim who's sneakily trying to remove the beanie. Armie bites his lips and stares at Tim's inviting mouth, his flawless skin, the mesh of moles – especially the one on his lips, "I really like you."

Tim's mouth opens in a gasp and Armie takes charge. His hands caress the soft skin under his ear and then move on to his jaw and his cheekbones. As Armie enjoys the kiss, the soft pillowy lips, the wet and smooth tongue, the light moans and the eager hands on his own body, he realises how much he's missed this. It was perfect the first time, it's even better the second time.

Tim takes control of the kiss and removes his beanie, throws it on the ground. He stands on his tip toes – Armie has to take a step back. He licks Armie's lips while staring him in the eyes. 

"Fuck." Armie breathes.

"Later." Smirking, Tim takes a hold of Armie's face and kisses him again.

_______

After their makeout session, they go back to the restaurant and as they reach their table, everyone goes silent.

"Shit." Tim whispers under his breath. 

And then they're back to being noisy little kids. It's like a switch has been turned on and they're minding their own business. Although that wouldn't be all true as Tim watches from the corner of his eyes, Ben whispering conspiratory with Dakota on his side.

"C'mon." Armie holds out his hand and Tim stares at it for a second. He bites his lips and grins, slides his own much smaller hand onto Armie's offered open palm. He likes the feel of this – likes everyone's eyes on him, obviously envious and mostly, he likes  _ Armie's _ eyes on him, gazing at Tim like he's the best thing that's ever happened to him.

The rest of the night, Armie and Timmy, in vain, try to focus on others. They sneak glances at each other, hold hands under the table, Armie tickles his side and Tim kicks Armie's foot. They can't stop touching each other, it's like they only have this night to be together. 

"Hey." Armie whispers, ever so gently and Tim finally comes out of his reverie, he was too lost staring at their joined hands.

"Hmm?"

"You know how I always called you Frenchie and other names…"

Tim rolls his eyes, "yeah?"

"I thought you were cute. And I really liked your reactions – true to being a drama club member obviously – you would scrunch your nose, roll your eyes and sometimes, if I was lucky, you would pout. It was the best thing ever!"

"Oh my god!" Tim hides his face in his hands, "And I fed you well I guess?"

"Yeah! Always. Every morning..." 

"Shut up!" Tim covers Armie's mouth with his hands and Armie licks his palm.

"Ew gross!" Tim tries to take his hand away but Armie pulls it closer and gives a hearty peck on the back of Tim's hand. He looks at Tim with such intensity, that doing so, Tim, poor Tim, can do nothing but sit silently while his heart beats rapidly in his chest.

"I liked you before and I like you even more now."

"Armie…" he doesn't know what to say, he can't match Armie and his ways with words and gestures. He can do only one thing to prove his feelings, to show him that he likes him equally. Clutching Armie's hand, he leans in close – ignoring the sudden chatter and gasps in the room – and kisses him firmly on the mouth.

They break apart after a minute, after a long lick on Armie's lips by Timmy and Armie rests his forehead on Tim's and whispers in the air between them, "So when is Later?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise👀

The bed is okay.

Not meant for a first time but you gotta do what you gotta do. 

"Chill out. My roommate is at his girlfriend's place. She's rich...and nice."

Armie is wearing short shorts and a nice black t-shirt that show off his arms and his body. He has grown more and more muscular over the last few months. Tim can imagine the flock of girls and boys checking him out on the campus. Maybe going a step further and introducing themselves. Flirting and then coyly giving out their numbers on a sheet of paper torn from the side of a notebook. Can picture Armie going out at parties with his dumb roommate and people hitting on him unabashedly. Fuck, getting their hands all over him while being drunk, spewing shit.

"Timmy?"

"I am chill."

"I am glad you are here. And I honestly think you'll get in." 

He's so fucking sincere it's crazy. Tim can never be so honest with anybody. He tries with Armie but jee habits are habits and it's difficult. Difficult to be vulnerable, hopeful and anything but jealous.

Armie sits on the stiff mattress and pats Tim's legs, encouraging him to spread them from where he's sitting with his legs folded. He also sees the arms fastened tightly around his torso. Uncomfortable etched on his forehead.

"Hmmm" Armie makes a noise of discontent and raises Tim's feet. Lifts it up to his mouth and kisses it gently.

"What are you doing?"

"Kissing you."

Tim smirks, "My feet you mean?"

Armie's pleased with the change in the mode, "Yes, your majesty."

"It's good that you know your place."

"Ohho, Do I?" Tim yelps as Armie attacks his armpits, tickling him mercilessly. It's a new discovery. Even months into the relationship, they hardly had time for each other. With Armie packing up to leave and Timmy auditioning for roles while simultaneously prepping up for universities. They don't know how they managed to keep their affections alive. How Tim ignored all the possibilities of Armie with someone else. How Armie managed to be present in their relationship as opposed to his flippant nature.

The tickling stops and they settle in on the small bed. With their backs against the wall, shoulders touching, legs entangled and Armie's hand around Timmy's shoulder slowly drawing circles on his bicep.

Tim is still wondering if he will get laid tonight. If Armie asked him to come here because he wanted him  _ alone  _ in his room. If he finally wanted to do it. Go all the way. To be honest, he's not sure if he really wants to have sex or not. Or maybe it's the place? He doesn't really wanna lose his virginity in a college dorm...And that brings up another major concern – he hasn't told Armie that he's a virgin.

Whenever they made out or touched each other. Tim's eagerness always made up for his inexperience. His acting skills also helped him get in Armie's good grades. He knew the formula of playing sexy and nonchalant. He knew he had major game in the bedroom eyes department. And if Armie asked him once in a while if he had done  _ this  _ before or if he had sex before, he just shrugged and said yes. Why be the naive little kid in the relationship? Armie could have anyone smarter, sexier, more beautiful…

"Did you clean the room for me?"

Armie chuckles, "You know me better than that. I always keep it clean."

"Well, what about your roommate? I don't think a college student  _ except _ you would have a perfectly made bed. And what are those? Damn! Folded clothes!"

Armie rolls his eyes and answers, "Ok. So I cleaned up his side too. It's not a big deal." He says as he blushes slightly.

"Whatever. I made you another playlist." Armie pulls out a pen drive from his pocket and gives it to Timmy.

"Oh wow! These shorts have pockets?!" And honestly, Tim does not want to be an asshole. He's genuinely surprised at them shorts having pockets, "I mean they don't make pockets for dresses even though it's feasible but these shorts! Okay!"

"Yeah, …I get it. They are very short, Timmy"

Giggling Tim catches Armie's lips and presses a soft kiss, "Sorry. I get distracted easily by your pale thick thighs...Anyway thanks for making me another one. I guess I'll listen to this at home and then record something stunning. Can't wait to listen." He kisses the corner of Armie's mouth and bends down to put the pen drive in his backpack.

"Or we can listen to it now?"

It's an unusual request. But Timmy decides to ignore it and gives the pen drive to Armie so he can hook it up on his laptop. Waiting for the songs to play.

It started when Armie read  _ the perks of being a wallflower. _ Timmy didn't know better but Armie, Armie was a hopeless romantic person. He loved making grand gestures but also invested his time in sweet, sweet efforts. Armie told him once how he still writes elaborate emails to his old friends. How he brings different types of coffee as presents to Henry because he's obsessed with it. How he likes to send special messages before every exam to Nick and Ashton. 

Sometimes Tim wonders why Armie goes to such lengths to do these little things. Maybe he wants to prove that he's not really that self-centered. That he cares. Or maybe he just likes to put his time into things and see the smiles on people's faces.

So it started with  _ Charlie _ and his habit of making playlists for his loved ones. Armie thinking it was only appropriate for their high school romance that he started doing this for Tim. To make it more special he gave him a pen drive instead of sending him a list on Spotify.

Tim absolutely loved the gesture. Loved, loved how Armie thought the songs through and actually made an effort to give the pen drive in unique ways. When Timmy had to give it back, he made sure to keep all the songs on his drive and make a video note of him saying something stupid or singing some song in the playlist. It was only fair. And it made Armie incredibly happy.

_ These lips, can't wait to taste your skin, baby _

_ And these eyes, can't wait to see your grin, ooh ooh baby _

_ Just let my love, just let my love adorn you, please baby _

_ And you gotta know, you gotta know _

_ You know that I adore you, yeah baby _

The song drifts through the air and Tim shivers. Armie gets up and draws the curtain so the room is dimly lit with no artificial light. 

"Shit." Tim clears his throat and tries not to panic. 

"We have enough light I think…" Armie sits back on the bed, awkwardly shuffling around and trying to make space for himself.

"Yeah. It's fine." Tim doesn't know how to bring the topic up. There are times when they are so crude and they flirt like crazy. Can't stop talking about kissing and touching and…

"So what are we doing, tonight?"

That's the worst way to ask but please spare Timmy.

"Hmm. I...I really miss you, Tim. And I can't stop thinking about you. Can't stop thinking about us. I need you to tell me if you want to...if you want to have sex with me?"

All air leaves his lungs at the moment. What should he say? It's not like he doesn't want it. He wants it like crazy. He has dreams about Armie pressing him down on the bed. Armie peeling away his clothes. Armie kissing every inch of his body. Armie letting him climb his 6 foot 5-inch body. 

"I want to." 

"Okay." Armie takes a breath, "okay. I...I just.  _ Tim _ ." He captures Tim's lips with his own. Leaning all over him. With his hands carefully holding Tim's jaw and his lips devouring Tim's mouth. Tim licks Armie's upper lips, tongue asking for entrance to his mouth. For several minutes, they just make-out and Tim's mind is a blur of images – of Armie's tongue, his hand, of them on the bed naked, Armie's cock…

And then Armie is pulling away from the kiss.

"What? why?" Tim chases his mouth. Claims Armie's lap and rolls his hips. Enjoys the hard-on. And fuck, why was he thinking so much. It's easy. It's not like Timmy is shy. He can get naked. He has dry humped with Armie. They have given each other handjobs and blowjobs.

"So glad you're fucking excited." Armie laughs and takes off his shirt. He runs his palm over Tim's thighs. Enjoying the feel of denim. His hands exploring Tim's frail body – from the inside of his thighs to his tiny waist. Armie gets restless from the kissing, wants more. Wants to rip all clothes off of Tim. He palms the obvious bulge and is blessed with Timmy moaning loudly.

"I want to see you naked. Now." He pushes Tim on the bed. All inhibition forgotten. Gets rid of Tim's black shirt and pops a button on the jeans. Zipper is unzipped. Almost done. Armie can't fucking wait to get his hands on Timmy. His sweet cock, his asshole…

All clothes are discarded on the floor. There's only space for bodies on the bed. Armie recaptures Timmy's red, used mouth and starts rubbing their hardons. 

"Fuck! Armie! I'll come just for this." 

Honestly, Tim will be more than happy if they only do this. As much as he wants to have sex. It's still uncharted territory and he doesn't want to disappoint Armie. Doesn't want to get caught lying.

"No, no, no. I don't want you to come like this." He rolls Tim on top of him and whispers, "Tim. Get me the condom from the drawer. You can put it on me later. Grab the fucking lube, I wanna open you up." 

"I…"

" _ Tim _ " He grabs a hold of Timmy's cheeks and squeezes. His large hand spreading them apart, "Now."

Ok. So this wasn't so simple. But it will be fine, Timmy tells himself. He shakily opens up the drawer all while leaning over Armie, trying to avoid any eye contact. His hands shake as he grabs the lube and the condom. Tries to control the panic he feels in his guts – for telling such a big lie, for setting himself up for disappointment with his first time, for doing something wrong. Fuck, he feels so guilty. He shouldn't have acted like tough shit. Should have known better. Now his only option is to fucking take it. Maybe try to avoid Armie's eyes and somehow enjoy it.

"Why are you shaking?"

"I am not. Shaking."

"Hey, hey, hey. Easy." Armie sits up straight and gently guides Timmy off of his lap, "What's going on? You don't have to do this Timmy…"

Tim settles down on the bed and tries to cover his body. Tries not to look at Armie's cock, "it's okay. I want to continue, I was just...lightheaded for a second." 

"Lightheaded? Did you have a drink before coming here? I don't understand..." And a metaphorical bulb lights up in his mind, "Tim.  _ Tim. _ Are you...is this your first time ever having sex?" 

Tim identifies the panic in his voice. The guilt. God, Armie should not be feeling this way because Tim lied; because he was a coward who was ashamed of being inexperienced, a virgin. But he can't stop lying, his shame is dragging him back to the crisis.

"What? No! I just drank a little but it's nothing I can't handle." Although true, he's still not sure how well he will do this knowing Armie doesn't think it's his first time, "Can we get back to fucking? Let's just get this over with."

"Timmy, it's not something you just get over with! And you don't have to lie to me. Shit, you are so bad at lying I can see it on your face."

"I am not...it's not a big deal."

Armie gets up from the bed and goes to stop the music playing in the background from his laptop. Timmy completely forgot about the music which was softly filling the room and now after Armie has stopped it, it's awfully silent.

"Listen. Tim, I need you to understand." He grabs his black boxers from the ground and starts putting his leg one by one. Timmy is still distracted by everything in display – Armie's long legs, his thick thighs, and his half-hard cock, "You being a virgin is not a problem. I don't give a fuck about that. But… I need to understand what works for you, what you're comfortable with and what you actually want to do instead of just agreeing with me. I need you to tell me if you've fingered yourself before or someone else has done it to you. If you really want to bottom for the first time. And do you even want to do this here? Are you ready to do this today because I promise I can fucking wait."

"Armie, this is not debate fucking club where you have to research everything related to me to fuck me."

He gets what he deserves. A silent glare. Armie standing in all his glory with his hands on his hips.

Tim rolls his eyes.

"We're not gonna have sex tonight."

"Arghhh! Armie!"

While Tim moans the loss of possible dicking, Armie attacks his neck. Giving him a hearty love bite for everyone to see. He whines softly from the back of his throat and grabs a hold of Armie's hair, dragging him down.

"I love that you love my neck." Tim tries to slide the boxers down to his thighs but Armie swats his hand away.

"We are not having sex today."

"Armie!!"

"Shut up. We will get each other off today but no sex. And it doesn't mean we are not having sex ever. We just have to talk about it first."

"Uhh, I hate you being an adult right now. Can't you just be a horny college student?"

"Who says I am not horny?" Armie rolls his hips so their dicks rub and gets back to work.

"Fuck." Tim murmurs and gets lost in the lust haze. 

* * *

  
  


It's Wednesday and Armie skipped his classes. Tim has a preparatory holiday and his mom is working, would probably come home late. His sister was in Paris and his dad was in Geneva for a conference. Tim had the house to himself.

They didn't even think of going to Armie's house because he was kind of done with his ignorant mother. Hotels were a big no-no. So Timmy's house was the best option.

When he went to Armie's room two weeks ago, he was slightly high and wearing comfortable jeans and a t-shirt. He could tell Armie must be planning something but still wasn't sure so he dressed as usual. Now, they know what they'll be doing today, for sure, so Tim is prepared. He's wearing a white chiffon shirt that hangs off of his frame, is slightly transparent and looks delicious. To top it off, he's wearing pink corduroy pants dusted with black – it makes up for a nice contrast. His hair is in its natural curly state but he did apply some product to make it look artfully disarray. Plus he knows how much Armie enjoys sniffing his hair so there's that.

The doorbell rings. Tim hurries to apply some lip balm on his lips to make them extra shiny. His heart beating loudly in his chest from the anticipation of what's about to go down. Before opening the door he takes a breath and tries to calm himself down.

"Hey." Armie is standing outside with the biggest smile, looking handsome as fuck in his soft blue t-shirt which makes his eyes pop and his tight dark blue jeans that makes his ass look heavenly. The smile is supposed to comfort him but he unexpectedly feels more nervous, more tense. He was supposed to act sexy, Goddammit!

"Fuck, Tim. You look so beautiful." And then Armie is nudging Tim in the house because he was standing at the door like an idiot. Armie closes the door behind him and grabs Tim by the waist, "Did you get ready for me? Just me, babe? You look so good – I wanna eat you up." Armie bites his neck and then his ear.

Maybe its Armie's open desire. Maybe the change in mood but Tim feels confident in his skin again. He grabs Armie's hair and pulls him off his ear, guides his mouth to his lips. And it's all happening a little too fast. He thought they'll have an awkward talk or two. Armie getting flustered and Timmy being a little over the top. For the past two weeks they have been talking. Talking about all things sex. Safe sex and first times. Talking while Tim religiously opened himself up because he wanted to bottom for his first time. Hide lube and condoms in his room. Spent hours on the bed trying to finger himself, tired afterwards from bending his hand backwards. 

Tim is all open mouth and tongue. French kissing in his core. He does his usual, licks and sucks Armie's upper lips and tries to mingle their tongues. He has to stand on his tiptoes because Armie has forgotten how tiny Tim is. He's not bending his body much, instead heaving Tim up for a kiss. Like he wants to swallow him whole.

Their clothed dicks rub and Timmy shudders. Moans and pulls apart. Realises they're still standing in the fucking hallway.

"Oh fuck. Let's go to my room."

"Okay. Whatever you want." Armie squeezes Timmy one last time and let's go, laughing heartily at his green blown eyes.

"Did I tell you that you look really fucking beautiful today?"

"Yeah, you did." Tim smiles and shakes his head. Guides Armie towards his room.

"I mean you look beautiful always but it's just things that you've done that really accentuate your beauty. And that pink, Tim…"

"Okay. Don't go writing a poem for me please." His cheek turn pink to match his trousers. Embarrassed by Armie's compliment. Always thirsty for Armie's attention and praise but always acting like he hates it. 

But Armie knows him better now. Knows him so well. He latches himself on Timmy's small back and sniffs his hair, "So good. So  _ good,  _ Tim." His hand start rubbing every part of Tim's torso. Both hands at once, just casually fondling his body in that sheer chiffon shirt that's so thin that Tim feels almost naked. The fabric feels really good on his skin. Soft and delicate. Tim's overwhelmed with the touch.

"I...uh…" 

His fingers graze once and twice, then thrice on his nipples and Tim is doubling down. Bending over to stop the onslaught.

"Hey, hey! Timmy. Come on baby. You have to last for me." Armie teases, tugging him to come up.

"Fuck off. Old man."

Armie laughs loudly and grabs Timmy's waist, turns him around and hauls him up on his shoulder. And again, Timmy is overdosed by everything Armie. His touch, his smell, his solid body beneath him.

"Oh God!"

"You'll be fine. I'll put you down in a second." He pats Timmy's ass and goes over to the bed. This really is not going the way Tim thought it would go like. Armie puts him down and searches his pockets...Timmy holds his breath. The fucking condom. 

But then Armie is pulling out his fucking pen drive and Timmy has to say something.

"Armie. We are not playing music during my first time."

The puppy-dog eyes almost makes him say yes, "But why?"

"Because I want to hear you. I want to hear you moan while you are pounding me on the bed. Your fucking thighs rubbing against me, your balls slapping against your skin. The sounds of our kisses!"

And now it's Armie's turn to blush. A deep red from his neck to his cheeks. It's funny how he thought Armie Hammer was invincible. He was this cool jackass who everyone wanted, who was savvy in flirting and making love. Now he knows the man behind the legend. How lovely he is and how easy it is to make him blush.

So they forgo the music and start removing their clothes. Armie running his hands on Timmy's corduroy pants before peeling them away. And it's a sight to behold – Tim in only his white sheet shirt. No pants. It makes him feral.

Armie discards all his clothes in a pile near the bed while Tim teases him from the bed – unabashedly touching himself through his boxers. 

"You're so fucking sexy!"

"Damn right!"

Throwing away the last garment, Armie laughs and crawls all over Timmy. Kissing his inner thighs and his hips. An inch away from his cock. Tim sighs loudly, watching from above, elbows on the bed heaving himself up.

Caressing his thighs, Armie puts his mouth on Tim's cock. Takes his time playing with the balls and teasing the head. 

"I hate you Armie. Oh, God."

Timmy unbuttons his shirt and rubs his nipples. It's Armie's fault really that he has started to play with his nipples. Armie is always touching it casually. Always caressing it between his fingers. Always dabbing it lightly with his thumb. Armie looks up from where he was sucking Timmy's cock and his eyes darken at the sight.

"You look debauched."

Tim wants to make some stupid comment about his vocabulary but his voice, his fucking voice stops him. It's so deep and low. And with his mouth so close to his cock, when only a second before he was licking it away – Tim can't find his voice. Can't say a single word.

They kiss once more and Armie gets rid of the shirt. Tim finds Armie's cock hot in his hand and gives a tug or two, enjoying the way Armie looks glass-eyed from desire. Then they don't waste time as Timmy gets the condom and lube out of his drawer.

"You okay?"

"Me okay."

He's sweaty and red all over. Slightly embarrassed from his nakedness and a touch scared of what's to come. Armie is big. He is fucking big and he really fucking hopes it doesn't hurt.

Opening the small lube packet, Armie gets to work. Settles Timmy's leg on top of his shoulders and pokes a finger on his asshole. Checks once again if Timmy is ok. Finds his face painted with arousal and nerves. Gives him a kiss and inserts a finger.

"It'll be okay. I'll make sure it doesn't hurt."

Minutes pass by while Armie probes a finger, then two in Timmy. He squirms from the intrusion. Armie helping once in a while by a kiss or a tug at his hard cock. He keeps himself busy by playing with his nipples and stroking Armie. Unexpectedly, after being compliant and anxious, Tim receives his reward – Armie is able to hit his prostate. He moans loudly, writhing on the sheets. 

"Oh fuck! So that's what it's all about!"

So Armie inserts another finger and starts fucking Timmy. 

"Please, please. Stop or I'll come."

"You know we can do that."

"No! I want you inside."

Armie chuckles and hands him the condom, "Tear it open and put it on me."

That's one of the sexiest things Armie has ever said to him. If he kept a diary, he would be making an entry just for that sentence. How powerful Armie looked at that moment. How he liked the thought of being submissive to a dominant Armie. It would suit him - being in control, he thinks.

So Tim obliges and tears it open. With determined hands, he puts the condom on Armie's cock. It's another long story – how he had to go to a pharmacy five blocks away from his home because the size was not right. Tim brought two types, one for himself and one for Armie. He didn't even know he would have to buy two. It's fucking crazy. 

Armie drives into him. At first, he's gentle. Looking for cues on Tim's face. Asking how he's doing. Fucking thoughtful really. Timmy loves it, loves it even if it hurts so much. He wishes they would skip this part and just get to his prostate so both of them can enjoy it. It doesn't help that Armie's so unconventionally big. Like really fucking big. It feels like he will rip Tim in two if he goes any further. But Armie is gentle and on top of that, he's patient, unlike Timmy. He keeps Tim from struggling and hurting himself, let's him hold his hand, scratch his forearm and offers him plenty of kisses.

Steadily he builds up his pace. Fucking him with ease and leisure. Letting him adapt and then driving into him. Hard.

"I'll really like to rim you someday," Armie growls as he thrusts into Tim who's finally getting the pleasure out of this. He's clutching the pillows with all his might, arching his back with each break for more. Sweat beads adorn his forehead, his whole chest is red. His legs give out and Armie has to heave them up, support them because Tim just can't anymore. He can't do anything but chase this high. Let Armie have his way with him.

He feels the familiar yet so foreign feeling build-up in his body. His entire being strung tight. Toes curling, ready for release. And when it comes, it truly shakes his world. He moans loudly – not caring who hears. Chants Armie's name as a prayer and comes.

Armie follows only seconds later and falls down on the bed. Picks up the tissues from the bedside table and wipes both of them down.

"Hmm. Armieeee. Armiee!" Timmy sing-alongs the words in Armie's and cuddles the older boy. Wraps his arm around his chest and settles in his neck. A second home for Tim.

"Was it good?"

Tim smiles and presses a kiss on his pulse point, "A 6 out of 10"

The laugh sends rumbles in his body, "you know what I mean." Armie turns his body so that they face each other, still speaking softly, "You liked it?"

"I did."

"Good." His eyes soften and its the first time in a while Tim has seen Armie so relaxed – not worrying about grades and assignments, his scholarship, friends, and family. He traces the vein in his neck with his own fingers, ending up on his chest hair. Can't resist the urge to pull.

"Your eyes are shining. Like Disney princesses." Armie presses a kiss between his eyes, on the thick of his eyebrows.

"Why are we whispering?"

"I don't know." Armie sighs contently and relaxes further in the pillow.

"We were really loud moments ago."

"Hmm. Yeah. I just...loved watching you. You were...something else."

"Thanks, I guess." Tim hides his face in the pillow, "oh wow, this is embarrassing."

"You don't have to be embarrassed. I am your boyfriend."

Tim giggles and knocks Armie's wandering hands, "oh boyfriend. Why don't you stay the night?"

"You know I might take you up on that offer."

"Oh really? What about my mama?" Tim challenges, spark in his eyes.

"Well, she'll love me obviously. I am so fucking charming and intelligent and…"

"Alright prince charming. I will like to see it – my mom's good but I don't know how she will allow you to stay over."

"Is that a challenge?"

"That's a challenge."

And of course, it works out. Nicole comes in tired from work and Armie sweeps her off the floor. Makes her coffee, talks to her for an hour. Helps prepare dinner where Timmy is absolutely useless. Asks her if he can stay because he's kinda tired for driving at this time. Asks if it's alright if stays with Timmy. She giggles but allows it, mentioning a simple 'No funny business, boys." And retires to bed.

Back in Timmy's room, they get tangled up in each other. Kissing and kissing - endless hours of kissing and Timmy realizes how sensual and satisfying kisses can be. Before they fall asleep, Armie promises to visit him again. And Timmy promises they'll be together again because he got the letter of confirmation from the same University.

Before he closes his eyes and lets his mind drift to dreams, Tim can't help but think how months ago, he walked in that debate club, half hating and half loving Armie. Only to end up like this. Unconditionally in love and adored. With his feelings reciprocated and deepened.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> recklessfreakofnature on Tumblr


End file.
